


Santeria

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Closure, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sad with a Happy Ending, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: Skylar gets some closure.Wrote this on a whim
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 3





	Santeria

It had been three months since Johnny died and Pierce and Shaundi decided Skylar needed to go on vacation to relieve her stress. So here she was, in Southern California, speeding down the 101 freeway in a rented convertible. A joint was hanging loosely between her lips and Santeria by Sublime was playing from the radio. 

The sun was setting over the ocean so she decided she'd pull over. She left her car running as she got out and sat on the hood, the song still playing. She thought of her friends that she had lost. Aisha, Carlos. She thought of Johnny. She didn't want these losses to hold her back anymore. 

She took a long drag of the joint, exhaling slowly. She was at peace.


End file.
